


promises are hard to keep

by Gale_Breeze



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, especially when it means the few friends you have are ultimately transient, growing up sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gale_Breeze/pseuds/Gale_Breeze
Summary: "You'll always be right here, won't you Sora?"He tries not to think about how he hesitated before replying.
Kudos: 4





	promises are hard to keep

"You'll always be right here, won't you Sora?"

He tries not to think about how he hesitated before replying.

He remembers being younger. There was a pep in his step, an innocence that fit the Woods. The simpleness of the world fit him then.

The promise to come back takes so long. Weeks, months, a year. He thinks to himself, once I beat the Organization, I'll go visit that silly old bear! But there's no time. There's never any time. It slips through his fingers like sand on the beach, like droplets from the ocean.

Fighting the Organization takes priority, so he spends time on that. Saving Kairi takes priority, so he spends time on that. Stopping Xemnas takes time. Doing the test takes time. Doing the test again, after he'd lost, takes time. Fighting the Real Organization takes time.

_(The bonds of a Heart, the Master of Masters once told his students, are a lot like the chains that hold memories in place. His students asked him why.)_

When he finally comes back, it's not for long. An afternoon. Maybe two. They sort out the vegetables in Rabbit's garden. They make a few games out of it. They laugh. They reminisce. But somewhere along the edges, he notices... Everyone likes to talk to each other rather than him.

_(The Master of Masters had smiled and said: Because they rust.)_

It's nothing personal. There's just so much that's happened, that their bonds are stronger with each other than with him. It's been a while. That's okay. He wasn't expecting things to stay exactly the same.

Pooh Bear looks him in the eye when he goes to leave. "I felt lonely when you were gone, Sora." He holds out a hand. "You'll come back, won't you Sora?"

The promise, this time, is empty. "Sure will." The look in Pooh Bear's eyes isn't accusatory. But it is knowing. It's a sad look. He knows.

When he leaves the book, he looks back down at the cover. The boy is gone.

He never sees the book again.


End file.
